Marvelous' Curse
by Victoria090
Summary: Marvelous is having a rough day, plus he finds out he is cursed


_The five year old held the knife close to his chest and walked towards his parent's room, climbing onto the bed he raised the knife and brought it back down harshly, stabbing his father continuously, the screams of his mother echoed through the room as his father choked on his own blood. "GUARDS!" came the scream as his mother ran out of the room, leaving her 5 year old to jump of the bed and drop the knife to the ground in shock "What did you make me do?!" the five year old screamed out in anger, "But why?" the boy asked. The guards and his mother watched the boy sit down and continue to talk to himself._

" _Solad" his mother walked closer to the boy, Solad eyes raised and he stared at his mother with a cold look and grabbed the knife, his mother backed away and allowed the guards to try and grab the boy. The boy ran towards the guards and sliced at the knees before stabbing one in the neck, he laughed out a sinister laugh before running out of the room. His mother cried in horror as one guard died and the other bled._

" _Solad!" His mother chased the small boy down the corridor and out the small house "What have you done?"_

" _The voices told me to Mama" the boy argued before he continued to run away, his mother fell to her knees and cried to herself in realisation, her son had inherited the curse, the curse she thought she had finally got rid off._

"Marvelous-San" Ahim said "We've found clear ground, shall I lower the anchors?"

"Yes, let's get fuel and leave"

"What? No treasure hunting?" Gai asked

"No not on this planet" Marvelous stood up and walked out, grabbing the rope and easily sliding down, until he hit the floor with his feet. The other pirates followed with slight confusion but landed softly on the dark blue grass beneath their feet.

"Wow" Gai muttered in shock as he watched the different colours of the sky blend together.

"Come on" Marvelous motioned

"Who are you?" A voice questioned, Marvelous turned his head to the intruder's voice and looked her over, the women was old and had dark grey hair and dark eyes that seemed lost.

"Marvelous, and who are you?" Marvelous questioned

"Marvelous" the women replied, Marvelous tilted his head in confusion "If you can lie about your name, so can I young one"

"You know me?" Marvelous questioned

"I know the _legacy_ you left" the women pointed an excusing finger and her eyes filled with tears "SOLAD!" Marvelous froze in fear as the blood ran cold, the name that haunted his dreams at night.

"But-" Marvelous stuttered and back away from the old women, the pirates looked between the two in shock.

"Why did you come back?" the old women yelled attracting attention of a middle aged women, the women came closer to the seven and the old women looked between the middle aged women and Marvelous before limping away.

"I was five" Marvelous muttered to himself; the pirates looked at him

"Marvelous?" Joe questioned, Marvelous looked at Joe with a forced smile

"That's what you're calling yourself these days?" the middle aged women asked

"Mum?" Marvelous questioned and shook his head in amazement

"Solad" Marvelous' mum smiled widely but took a careful step backwards

"I won't hurt you" Marvelous reassured him

"Solad, listen, what happened all those years ago shook this planet at the core, what you did made everyone afraid, we thought the curse was over but when you did that, when you said those words we knew it was back, every day we are afraid that someone else is going to do those things but on a much worse scale."

"What curse?" Marvelous asked

"The curse of the gods" Marvelous' mother stepped forward and looked at the six pirates "We should talk somewhere more private."

"Let's go" Marvelous pointed to the ship and the women nodded her head in agreement the pirates followed curiously.

-.-.-

"Solad, when our people went against the ancient gods they put a curse upon our people" Marvelous' mother sat down on the sofa "Your great grandfather was the last person in our family to get it until you, he heard this voice in his head telling him to do things, at first he was killing animals, or destroying houses. Then the murders began"

Marvelous' mother took a deep breathe "Your great grandfather killed 86 people until he was caught, they burnt him at the stake but before he died he mumbled some words in the ancient gods language, he spread the curse, a black gust of wind came out of him and hit many people, as the years went by the curse spread and the people heard voices and started killing, we got most of them and things were peaceful until you."

"What did I do?" Marvelous asked with fear in his voice

"At first I thought you were just playing around like any other child, you would talk to your self, when you were 3 you brought me a dead cat and said it was a present from god, I should have known, when you were 5 you killed your father and two guards"

"My father?" Marvelous backed away from his mother in shock

"Yes, I tried to get you to stay but you ran away, I haven't seen you until today, you're doing well" Marvelous shook his head in horror "Listen, baby, I know it's hard to understand but I'm glad you came back"

"But…" Marvelous' head spun and he stumbled backwards a bit

"Now you must listen, the ancient gods are always watching for new people to possess, you must conquer the curse Marvelous, please"

"How?"

"However you have been living all these years-"

"What? Conquering the Zangyack killing my ex best friend, wow that seems like I really have been living"

"There is always good points about life Marvelous think about them" Marvelous' mother got up and started to walk away.

"Thanks, for calling me by my name" Marvelous replied and glanced at Joe for a second before walking off towards his room.

"I must leave" Marvelous' mother told the pirates, glancing at Joe she smiled knowingly "Please protect him, knowing this will cause more damage than you think, but he needed to know" Joe nodded his head before heading towards Marvelous' room. Carefully opening the door Joe walked in and locked it behind it.

"I don't remember any of it" Marvelous placed the picture of his parents on his bed before looking at Joe

"Marvelous" Joe sat down next to Marvelous and ran his fingers over Marvelous hand before tangling their fingers together. "This doesn't change anything"

"But it does" Marvelous tried to pull his hand away but Joe tightened his hold until Marvelous gave up "I killed my father"

"We know that now, but like your mother said you were possessed" Joe reassured and tilted Marvelous face so they were looking at each other "We'll beat this curse like we have done with everything else, I'll always go where ever you go"

"Thanks" Marvelous laughed slightly "We came for fuel and find out I've been cursed, what a great day" Joe smiled slightly and pushed Marvelous back so he was laying with his back on the bed, Joe straddled Marvelous waist and smirked down at him

"I guess we'll just have to make your day even better then"


End file.
